


El dragón y el fénix

by Lils_White



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Queen Daenerys Targaryen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lils_White/pseuds/Lils_White
Summary: Como nueva Reina de Poniente, Daenerys lucha por mantener el poder conquistado. No va a rendir su corona ante nadie, ni siquiera ante Dioses caídos del cielo.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Fulgrim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	El dragón y el fénix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etheryel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheryel/gifts).



> ¡Feliz cumpleaños a la maravillosa Etheryel! No he tenido mucho tiempo, así que esto es lo mejor que he podido escribir como regalo. Llevamos mucho tiempo hablando sobre un crossover entre ASOIAF y 40k, y aunque todavía tengo que leerme las novelas del mundo de 40k, quise intentar escribir algo sobre este universo donde los Primarcas tratan de conquistar Poniente.  
> Espero no haber reflejado muy mal a Fulgrim, ¡pero ya me dirás, tú eres la experta en nuestro egocéntrico favorito! Un abrazo enorme, gracias por fangirlear siempre conmigo.

**El dragón y el fénix**

Era un hombre alto, demasiado para pasar desapercibido entre ellos. Demasiado para ser confundido por un ser humano.

Se alzaba en la Sala del Trono como una estatua de mármol y oro, y por un instante de escasa lucidez, Dany creyó estar viendo al espíritu de Rhaegar irguiéndose entre los muertos para clamar justicia por su familia.

No lo era, aunque el pelo rubio platino y los rasgos regios quisieran convencerla de lo contrario.

—Había escuchado leyendas sobre la belleza de la Madre de Dragones —empezó el hombre. No, no el hombre, el Dios. El monstruo. Dany estaba segura de que le sacaba más de una cabeza incluso a la Montaña—. Pero he de decir que ninguna hace verdadera justicia a la realidad.

Dany estaba acostumbrada a esos halagos. Los había oído en ambos lados del mar, a veces sinceros y a veces buscando beneficios; ya no tenían ningún efecto en ella. Sin embargo, había algo en ese Dios de la belleza y la guerra, en ese ser humano que no lo era, que logró subirle los colores a las mejillas.

—Me gustaría devolver el cumplido —contestó sin embargo, sin amilanarse. Ella era la Reina de los Siete Reinos, al fin y al cabo—, pero aunque vuestra belleza también es incuestionable, mucho me temo que no me llegó a través de ninguna leyenda. Después de todo, no sabíamos de vuestra existencia hasta que aparecisteis entre las nubes y amenazasteis con aniquilarnos.

El pueblo los llamaba Dioses. Criaturas divinas que habían venido a declarar juicio sobre los mortales. 

Ella los llamaba Monstruos. Criaturas terribles que habían llegado para arrebatarle todo lo que había construido.

«Puede que sean Dioses crueles y despiadados, pero yo soy de la sangre del dragón. No van a asustarme».

El hombre que no era hombre inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa, al parecer completamente relajado y tranquilo a pesar de encontrarse solo en campo enemigo. Inquieta, Dany deseó poder tener a alguno de sus dragones a su lado, pero eran demasiado grandes para entrar en la Sala del Trono.

—No buscamos la aniquilación, sin embargo —extendió los brazos a su alrededor, grandes y anchos como troncos de árboles—. Este es un mundo rico en magia, belleza y conocimiento. Sería muy trágico verlo arder.

«Yo soy la Madre de Dragones. Yo soy la que hace arder a aquellos que se oponen a mí».

—Y, sin embargo, eso será lo que obtendremos si nos negamos a rendirnos —repuso Dany con frialdad.

El Dios suspiró con dramatismo y sacudió su larga melena. Era increíblemente apuesto, de una manera casi injusta.

—¿Pero por qué ibais a negaros, Rompedora de Cadenas? Habéis logrado conquistar este mundo en unos pocos años, habéis luchado contra magia y seres que escapan de vuestra comprensión, y habéis cabalgado sobre criaturas hechas de fuego mismo. Sois una mujer excepcional, sin duda. Un tipo de persona que no se ve en muchas generaciones, en diferentes mundos. Sois lo bastante inteligente como para saber que no podéis ganar. ¿Por qué resistirse, entonces?

Dany apretó las manos sobre su asiento de mármol blanco. Había destruido el Trono de Hierro cuando tomó Desembarco en lo que le pareció una forma de empezar de cero; pero ahora se sentía pequeña y desnuda en su simple trono.

—Precisamente por todo lo que habéis dicho deberíais entender mi reticencia a vuestras peticiones —respondió con firmeza—. No he logrado lo que he logrado rindiéndome y agachando la cabeza. 

—No, lo habéis logrado con Fuego y Sangre, ¿no es así? —Sus ojos brillaban en la semioscuridad de la Sala, y Dany volvió a pensar por un momento que estaba viendo a uno de sus hermanos—. Y sin embargo, Fuego y Sangre es lo que usaremos nosotros si os resistís. Pero si aceptáis al Emperador como absoluto no solo mantendréis el mundo intacto, sino que os beneficiaréis de avances y conocimientos con los que no podéis ni soñar. Si lo pensáis, ¿qué tenéis que perder?

—Aquello por lo que he estado soñando y sangrando desde que era una niña: el legado de mi familia, el gobierno de Poniente.

—Una mujer tan excepcional como vos seguirá manteniendo poder e influencia incluso bajo el mando del Emperador, eso puedo asegurarlo.

—Pero yo no quiero poder e influencia —dijo Dany con suavidad—, quiero aquello que me pertenece por derecho: soy la reina legítima de los Siete Reinos. Por herencia y por conquista.

El apuesto ser rió entre dientes, para su desconcierto.

—¿Y no estáis cansada de ello? Ser reina de este mundo suena verdaderamente agotador.

—Me las arreglo.

La criatura divina dio un paso hacia adelante, y su Guardia Real alzó las espadas de inmediato, tensándose y preparándose para atacar. Pero él no volvió a moverse.

—Podríais delegar grandes responsabilidades en alguien que sabe más que vos y disfrutar de la vida. Mantendríais poder y justicia, pero menos responsabilidades. Sois joven y bella, merecéis un respiro.

Había algo en sus ojos que resultaba terriblemente tentador. Dany imaginó por un momento cómo sería dejar de luchar y descansar. Respirar. Vivir. Delegar responsabilidades en alguien más como siempre había deseado hacer en sus esposos, aunque sus esposos le fallaran.

Pero lo que le pedían no era delegar responsabilidades, era delegar cualquier tipo de control. Dany no era lo bastante ingenua como para creer que su voz tendría importancia una vez el mencionado Emperador se hiciera con el control de Poniente.

«Y, sin embargo, ¿qué otra opción me queda? ¿De verdad estoy dispuesta a ver el mundo arder por orgullo y cabezonería?»

Necesitaba ganar tiempo.

—Soy joven y bella —asintió Dany levantándose. El Dios era tan alto que incluso estirando el cuello le costaba mirarlo a los ojos—. Y también soy una Conquistadora y una Reina. Preferiría que no me habléis con condescendencia, por muy superior que os penséis a nosotros. —Se giró sobre sí misma y se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera de la Sala, sin dedicarle una mirada más. La corona de oro le pesaba y le dolían las sienes—. Habéis dejado clara vuestra postura y marcado puntos interesantes, sin embargo. Así que pensaré en ello. Mañana podemos volver a hablar.

La voz profunda y rica del gigante se alzó a sus espaldas.

—Por supuesto, mi reina —Dany podía sentir su sonrisa, pero no detuvo sus pasos—. Aunque la próxima vez podríamos reunirnos en un lugar más… íntimo. Para discutir los términos con más libertad.

Ante eso Dany sí se detuvo, pero no volvió a mirarlo. Sus palabras estaban tintadas con burla pero también con sincera adulación, y Dany sintió cosquillas en el bajo vientre.

«Es un hombre demasiado grande. Dudo que quepa en mi interior. Solo podría restregarlo contra mí».

El calor le subió por la espina dorsal y logró que le temblaran las rodillas. Tragó saliva ante una garganta sorprendentemente seca.

—Podremos reunirnos en los jardines, si lo deseáis —dijo, decidiendo irse hacia un terreno neutral y no invitarlo directamente a sus aposentos—. Mandaré que nos preparen refrigerios, si acaso los Dioses tomáis de eso.

—No soy ningún Dios —Dany giró la cabeza ligeramente para observarlo por el rabillo del ojo, y se le apretó el corazón ante lo Targaryen que parecía en esos momentos: pelo plateado y armadura dorada y púrpura. Ojos engreídos y sonrisa esquiva como la espada de un pirata—. Me llaman Fulgrim, el Fénix.

Eran dos criaturas de fuego peleándose por quemar el mundo.


End file.
